


please forgive this foolish witcher

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, apologetic geralt, post-mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: After the mountain break up, Jaskier is sadly playing his lute in a tavern when suddenly someone appears whom Jaskier didn't expect to see again to say things jaskier didn't expect to hear.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	please forgive this foolish witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Was written really quick and not beta-read. Enjoy.

It was a warm evening. Jaskier had taken off his light jacket and hung it over his stool. Outside the tavern the last rays of sunshine painted the sky red and inside it smelled of freshly baked bread and wine. Only very few customers were scattered around the tavern and none of them seemed to listen to Jaskier. Not even the cat that lay on one of his feet paid attention to him, she was licking her paw and swiping it over her head.

Jaskier couldn’t blame the people for their lack of attention. None of them was in the mood for a slow and quiet song about a lost love, only he was. Jaskier was singing what he felt like singing and that was for a change a sad tune, not one that would have a crowd cheering or single people humming along. Not one that he would usually play. 

While Jaskier sadly plucked the strings of his lute, a man entered the tavern. He was tall and broadshouldered and went to the counter with long strides. His cloak covered him mostly, the hood of it hid his head including the face. Jaskier watched him from the corner of his eye. His singing got a little more sad even for the man reminded Jaskier of the witcher he had lost. After Geralt had yelled at him, blamed him for so many things and sent him away, Jaskier had left the side of his dear witcher and started his way back to his hometown.

Jaskier lowered his head over the lute, focusing only on the song so he wouldn’t end up crying at the memory. To add to his misery the song was over the next moment. Jaskier sighed and rubbed his eyes. There wasn’t even applause to make him feel a little better. Jaskier grippped his lute tightly. He had cried all the way down the mountain, now he was done crying, so he told himself. His fingers found their way over the lute strings as if by themselves. “Toss a coin to your witcher, Oh valley of plenty....”, he found himself singing. One of his favourite songs. Ususally he couldn’t help smiling when he sang this one, but now he sobbed the text more than he sang.

Once he was finished Jaskier blankly stared at the floor. His vision was blurry with tears that threatened to fall. Jaskier was thinking about what else to sing when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by clapping of big rough hands. Jaskier looked up. The buff man who had entered the tavern a song ago had sat down at the table nearest to Jaskier. A cup of bear stood in front of him and he was applauding Jaskier. Apparently he had listened to him sing. Jaskier quickly wiped his tears away and forced a smile onto his face. He bowed to him when the stranger suddenly tossed a gold coin to him. Jaskier knelt down to pick it up. He was just taking the gold when two heavyduty boots stepped into his field of vision.

Jaskier looked up, finding himself on eye level with the man’s belt. He stood up and was on eye level with his shoulders. Jaskier leaned his head back and froze. The man had taken off his hood and a mane of white long hair flooded around his handsome face. A very familiar face. Geralt had rings under his eyes and a beard stubble was all over his jaw, but he was as breathtaking as ever in Jaskier’s opinion. Jaskier’s mouth dropped open. “Geralt..... I... I’m sorry, I didn’t follow you or anything, I just happened to be here by coincident. I didn’t mean to get in your way and annoy you further, I...”, he stuttered. Geralt stayed quiet and stepped closer. And closer. And suddenly he was chest against chest with Jaskier. Before Jaskier could take a step backwards, Geralt raised his arms and wrapped them around him, pulling the bard close.

Jaskier gasped softly when he was pressed against Geralt’s strong chest. His head was spinning around the fact that Geralt was hugging him. Geralt was hugging him. Geralt was hugging him. His arms were so strong and hard yet they held Jaskier so gentle as if he could break in upon being touched too tightly. (Geralt probably really had the strentgth to rip Jaskier apart, a thought that had Jaskier alarmingly close to drooling.) “I must apologize.”, Geralt murmured close to Jaskier’s ear. His voice sounded soft and full of regret, nothing like the angry roaring Jaskier had last heard from him. 

Geralt moved back a bit so he could look at Jaskier. His brows were furrowed as he studied Jaskier’s expression carefully. “I said such hurtful things to you. And all of them were wrong. I’m sorry, truly sorry, for that. I shouldn’t have blamed a single thing on you. I was merely angry and let it all out on you. That was a mistake that I cannot forgive myself. My only hope is that you will forgive me. Oh, I’m so glad I found you. Roach probably hates me for hurrying after you like that.”, Geralt said, then pulled Jaskier close against himself again. “Please forgive this foolish witcher.”, he murmured into Jaskier’s hair into which he pressed his nose and inhaled.

Jaskier was speechless. For once in his life he didn’t know what to say. He could only lean his head against Geralt’s chest and melt into his arms, holding onto Geralt’s shoulders. Geralt pet Jaskier’s head carefully and hummed softly when he felt Jaskier’s tears on his collar bone. Jaskier wrapped an arm around Geralt’s neck and tangled one hand into Geralt’s hair, gently pulling him down to himself. Once Geralt was leaning close to him Jaskier finally did what he had wanted to do for so long. He leaned in for a kiss. Only millimeters away from Geralt’s lips did he stop. What if Geralt didn’t want it? Didn’t he love that woman? 

Apparently that wasn’t the case because as soon as Jaskier hesitated, Geralt closed the last distance between them and kissed Jaskier. His kiss was loving and gentle, as if he really tried to pour his emotions into it. As if he tried to let Jaskier know, what he felt for him. Jaskier moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth slightly. Immediatly Geralt slid his tongue inside. He explored Jaskier’s mouth, the origin of so many songs, throughfully, as if he tried to map out every little detail. Jaskier couldn’t do anything but melt and enjoy it. Once he was in need of fresh air, Geralt stopped the kiss. “I love you, Jaskier.”, he whispered into Jaskier’s ear. Without giving him time to relax, Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hand and pulled him along to the counter where he ordered one room for them, then up the stairs.


End file.
